


how the most dangerous thing is to love

by kunstronomy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Kun as Achilles, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Ten as Patroclus, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstronomy/pseuds/kunstronomy
Summary: In the Trojan war Kun lost his everything. For his love he wants to get revenge on the one person responsible for this.(I am bad at summaries I know)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 5





	how the most dangerous thing is to love

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a greek mythology based story while listening to achilles come down by gang of youths.  
> This is not beta read at all and english is not my first language so there might bemistakes in it i guess. I hope you will have fun reading it anyways :D
> 
> please remember the people in the story are different from their real personas. i don'r own any of these characters.

They brought me in. My lifeless body pierced by a spear. Nobody said a word, dead silence. Nobody seemed to care all that much. I was not more than his companion, his _Therapon_. I did not matter to most of them. But I knew who cared about it. And he came storming into the tent.  
“Where is he!?” his yell broke the silence in the tent. Nobody said a word. Only heavy breathing coming from him. Someone pointed into the direction of my body.  
His body language changed in a split second. In this moment, the burning rage with which he stormed in was completely gone and instead replaced with sadness, heartbreak and if you looked closely enough a hint of disappointment. Disappointment in me because I went out there to fight even though everyone knows I cannot fight properly. Disappointment in everyone who has let me go out there.  
I tried to reach out. “Kun” I whispered “I’m here” but I knew he would not hear me for I was just a spirit, floating close to what was once my body, my vessel. One last time. I wanted to touch him for one last time, feel his heavenly embrace around me, but as impossible as it is for him to hear me it is as impossible for me to touch him. The only thing I could do was watch and that is what I did. I watched him fall onto his knees. His face emotionless, but slowly I saw tears trickling down his perfect face. A face that resembled the sun. Glowing in every aspect. And even now it was glowing and looking ethereal as ever. Kind of ironic is it not. He looked godly. In a moment of pure devastation, he still looked like what he was meant to be, a god.  
The tears became more and slowly he got lost in endless streams of tears, sobs making his whole body shake.  
The people still in the tent started leaving. Leaving their most skilful and respect soldier alone in his vulnerable state.  
It hurt me. Seeing him this broken and it was my fault. My fault for going out there, trying to fight.  
“Who did it?” his voice was nothing more but a whisper. He could not talk any louder, the excessive crying making him hoarse.  
“Huh?” Yeri asked. She was the only one that did not leave the tent. She was our friend, of course she would stay. Not only to mourn the death of me but also to be there for Kun.  
“Who did it?” he repeated his question this time louder so she would understand.  
“I am not so sure myself. I think they mentioned a Johnny” her voice got quieter towards the end of the sentence.  
“Johnny” he repeated a laugh stuck on his lips.  
After that silence settled in the tent again. I watched him the whole time. As he looked at my lifeless figure, letting his hands wander around. He stroked my hair, touched my face and body as if savouring me for the last time. The whole time there was love behind his eyes but also something else that I could not place into any emotion.

Time seemed to go on faster than expected. Not even a few hours ago I was brought into this tent, or my body, and now the sun went down and Kun has been here ever since. Not once leaving my side.  
He stayed the whole night. Until he had to go into war again. Only then did he stand up, with dark and empty eyes. As if he had nothing to lose. He looked down onto my body for one last time and smiled a broken smile.  
“I’m sorry Ten” and with that he turned away in the direction of the exit, presumably to get ready.  
  
While he put his armour on, he muttered one name. _Johnny_. Over and over. Nothing else mattered in this moment. He wanted to get to Johnny. I had a feeling as to why. To get revenge. To kill.  
_“I do not have any reason to kill him. He did nothing to me”_ I remembered his words. It is kind of ironic how a situation can change this quickly. Now he had a reason, and that reason was me.  
  
He went outside and towards the other soldiers. He walked right to the front, where his chariot was placed. Once everyone was ready, they started their march towards the battlefield. Everyone focused on the mutual goal. Everyone but Kun. He was still muttering Johnny’s name quietly. His only goal to find him and make him atone for his actions.  
  
The battle started once again, a bloodbath that he was part of. Countless soldiers fallen because of his spears. But he did not care for his focus was on finding Johnny. And that he did only a bit after.  
His eyes changed. They were not as empty as before. Now there was only rage flaming behind them.  
Without even thinking he marched towards Johnny ready to fight. It was as if everything around him stopped and only him and Johnny were important.  
Johnny did not know what he did, but it did not matter. He was always ready for a fight. And that they did. I do not know how long it took but at one point in the fight Johnny was unobservant for a second and Kun took that as his chance. He charged at him in a bling rage. His spear piercing through Johnny’s chest. Much like his did in mine only the day before. Kun seemed satisfied. Looking down at the man full of hatred. Twisting the spear to worsen the pain he had to go through in his last minutes. Punishing him for what he did to me.  
He was totally different on the battlefield. I have never seen him like this. In this hateful state, violent and full of passion to kill, to hurt. This was not the Kun I knew and loved. I never knew love could be this dangerous to the point of killing in a blind rage, to being blinded by rage so much that you let your guard down. He was completely changed now. His love for me changing into hate for Johnny. He killed in the act of love. It is funny how something as beautiful as love can turn into this. Into a killing machine. I wanted him to stop and nearly started crying but at the same time also laughing.

Before I could do anything at all though, I noticed another soldier coming towards the scene. It was Jaehyun. He came closer and closer in a very fast pace and before anyone could do anything, he attacked Kun from behind. I screamed to no avail. No one could hear me anyways. And then it happened. Jaehyun got Kun’s weak point and killed him while he was still distracted with torturing Johnny who was already dead. Everything happened so fast.

Time stopped for me. I could not believe what happened. I just watched him die right in front me. Blood streaming out of his body. Our soldiers tried to get him out of the war zone and back to our camp. And that they did but only after the fight was done for the day. I followed them of course.  
They started burning the fallen men together and held an extra burial for Kun. By the command of Sicheng they buried us together. But I was a nobody. Nobody would remember me. Only him. Me might have been joined in our grave but we were not joined as spirits. His soul went up in the direction of Olympus, but I stayed here. My soul stuck on earth for the rest of eternity.  
It pained me. Being here but not being able to see him anymore. Forever. Alone as everyone moved on, forgetting me but keeping Kun in their minds as the hero who killed Johnny. He might not have won the war, but he was a hero nevertheless.

It was another day on the shores close to Troja. The war was long over but I was still here. Infront of our gravestone, sitting there with heartbreak plaguing me. I never knew love could be this cruel. That it could hurt this much. I cried and cried, missing him every day. Waiting for the chance to once again be able to touch him, hold him, bask in his scent. But this wish would never be granted.  
I continued sitting there, listening to the waves in the background, while still having tears streaming down my face.

“Tennie?” I heard a quiet voice behind me. So I am hallucinating now? Was that even possible as a spirit?  
Suddenly I felt arms around me. I was shocked for multiple reasons. One of them being the fact that nothing should be able to touch me. I am not human anymore, so how is that possible?  
The other reason for my shock was the fact that I knew that embrace. I could tell apart his touch with my eyes closed, even after decades apart.  
I turned around and saw him in front of me. I could not believe my eyes and started crying and went on to hug him, burying my face into his shoulder. I could hear him laugh.  
“I’m here Tennie. I’m here” he said, trying to calm me down.  
“How are you here. Why are you here should you not be in Olympus?” I tried talking in between my sobs. He just shrugged.

We were together at last. He never told me how he got here much like he kept his secrets when we first met and got to know each other. As time went on, I did not care though. All that mattered was that he was here. With me. Living eternity together.


End file.
